


life just isn't that long

by lonelylibrarian



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Infidelity, M/M, The Office AU, jack/kent that will end, v slight infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6662665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelylibrarian/pseuds/lonelylibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, there's no easy way to say this but I need you two to work late tomorrow." Shitty reaches forward to take a sip out of his "World's Worst Boss" mug.<br/>("It's ironic" he had said, when Jack arched an eyebrow at it.)<br/>Shitty briefs them on what they'll have to do, promising they'll be home by 8 at the latest. As they get up to leave, he holds up both his hands.<br/>"Dream team!" He says, reaching his palms up over the desk.<br/>Jack and Eric give him less than enthusiastic high fives, with even less enthusiastic replies of "Dream team."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> here it is. the check please office au no one asked for. based off jim/pam bc duh what else. its also a v loose au. i'll explain more in the end notes if ur curious.  
> Also i put a few "camera directions" in there. Not sure how i feel abt those so lmk what you think.  
> the infidelity is v small and maybe doesn't even count as infidelity but i tagged it anyways. if ur worried i explained more in the end notes.  
> also kent here is the roy type character so if ur a fan of him this may not be for you. he's not terrible but lbr roy wasn't a very likable person. 
> 
>  
> 
> edit 5/9: i took out the camera things because i am nothing but a doormat with a keyboard.  
>  
> 
> (also the title makes it sound like someones gonna die but its just from a pam quote)

"Zimmerman, Bittle, my office please."  
Jack and Eric look up from the reception desk to see their manager leaning out of his office door.  
Jack had been leaning against the counter, hunched down to talk to Eric who had been half heartedly trying to get some type of work done.  
They both take a seat in front of their manager's desk and watch as he leans back, stroking his mustache. The same one he's been growing since No Shave November (of 2014).  
"So what did you call us in here for," Eric pauses, even after working here for two years he still stumbles over his name, "Mr. Uh...Mr. Knight."  
He's tried a few variations throughout the years, and at some point just settled for the ridiculously formal "Mr. Knight".  
"Eric Bittle, how many times have I told you? Mr. Knight is my father."  
Eric glances awkwardly at the camera. He worries about his mother seeing this and thinking her 18 years of teaching respect has gone to waste.  
"Sorry," Eric coughs, "Shitty."  
There's a silence as Shitty smiles appreciatively.  
"Why are we in here?" Jack asks.  
"Well, there's no easy way to say this but I need you two to work late tomorrow." Shitty reaches forward to take a sip out of his "World's Worst Boss" mug.  
("It's ironic" he had said, when Jack arched an eyebrow at it.)  
Shitty briefs them on what they'll have to do, promising they'll be home by 8 at the latest. As they get up to leave, he holds up both his hands.  
"Dream team!" He says, reaching his palms up over the desk.  
Jack and Eric give him less than enthusiastic high fives, with even less enthusiastic replies of "Dream team." 

 

They spend the rest of the afternoon in silence, with minimal shenanigans. The clock hits 5 and people start packing up. Eric has closed all his tabs, and is about to shut down his computer when Jack's boyfriend walks in at exactly 5:03.  
Eric knows it's exactly 5:03 because he's staring very intently at the clock on his computer, for lack of anywhere better to look. He glances up as Kent walks over to Jack's desk,  
"What's up, Jackaroni and Cheese?" he says, leaning down to press (what Eric thinks is) a disgustingly awkward kiss against Jack's forehead.  
Eric notices the camera pointing at him, and turns back to his computer with a slight blush.  
"Hey Kent." Jack says, his voice sounding tired.  
Eric watches as the clock changes to 5:05. 

"See you tomorrow, Eric." Jack says as he passes Eric's desk, Kent's arm around his shoulders. 

"Bye, Jack."

 

Eric looks back at his computer. 5:06. 

 

"I made cookies." Eric says, pulling the foil off the plate and setting it on Jack's desk. 

"That will make this night slightly more bearable." Jack says, taking one as Eric heads back to his own desk. 

Eric laughs, trying to hide his face behind his computer screen. He doesn't know why the camera crew is still there, it's just going to be him and Jack filling out expense reports for three hours. 

After an hour of silent typing, Jack lets hid head fall onto his desk. Eric looks up at him sympathetically. 

"You know, it's been a while since we've had a game of office hockey." 

Jack looks up at him with a faint smile, "I'll get the brooms." 

The score's 1-2, with Eric up by one.  
Jack pauses between their makeshift goals (Shitty's office door and the space between a pillar and the copier). 

"You've been practicing since last time." He says, slightly breathless from laughing. 

"Or you've just gotten worse." Eric says with a smirk. 

Jack smiles at him before leaning forward to push the puck (a piece of crumbled paper) away from Eric's broom. 

"Oh really? You're gonna play it like that Zimmerman?" 

"Yeah, I'm gonna play it like that, Bittle." 

In retaliation, Eric leans forward to try and swipe Jack's broom from him. The only rule in office hockey is don't get caught by the accountants. 

Eric ends up with his arm wrapped around Jack, reaching for the broom that's now hidden behind his back. Neither of them can stop laughing, but the room goes dead silent when they hear the familiar boom of Kent's voice. 

"Yo Jack you in here?" He asks, as Eric steps away from Jack and Jack nearly runs into the copier trying to get away from Eric. 

"Uh, hey Kent." He says, running his hands through his hair. 

"Sup, Eric?" Kent asks, twirling his keys on his fingers. 

"Oh you know," Eric says, shuffling his feet "expense reports." 

"Hah, those are the worst." Kent walks over to Jack, "Not as boring as this one droning on about World War whatever." He says with a laugh, giving Jack a playful punch on the shoulder. Jack winces for a millisecond then smiles. Eric laughs drily. 

 

"So you ready to go?" He asks, squeezing Jack's shoulder.  
"Uh, we have some stuff left to do."  
Kent glances at the floor, noticing the brooms and balls of paper.  
"Oh well, I thought you said it would only take an hour."  
"No it's uh, we'll probably be done around eight."  
"But I made reservations for us at Maggiano's."  
Eric remembers Jack telling him he doesn't like Italian, but doesn't say anything.  
"You can go ahead, Jack. I'll just finish this stuff up." He says instead, gesturing at his computer.  
"Are you sure?" Jack asks, genuine concern in his voice.  
"Yeah it's no problem, just give me the ones you haven't done yet."  
Jack stares at him, Eric looks away, unable to hold his gaze for too long without blushing.  
"I'll go get the car started while you finish up." Says Kent, walking towards the door and grabbing a cookie off Jack's desk as he leaves. 

 

Once he's gone the office fills with silence again. Eric breaks it by asking, "I thought you didn't like Italian."  
He doesn't know why he said that. Jack doesn't reply, just says "Thanks Eric."  
They both bend down to pick up the brooms that had fallen on the floor. Both of them stop once they realize they're reaching for the same broom, their heads bumping on the way up.  
"Sorry." They both say in unison, Eric looks up to find Jack staring down at him.  
He stares at his lips, because only half of the office is lit and maybe Jack won't notice. And goddammit Eric deserves to stare at Jack's lips every now and then.  
Eric feels himself starting to push up on his toes, and he knows he shouldn't be doing this, but he keeps going, keeps leaning up towards Jack. At some point Jack must lean down, because their lips press together for just a split second. It was barely a kiss, but Eric feels the need to run his fingers over his lips anyways.  
"Jack," Eric says, suddenly feeling like he can't speak. He does anyways. "I like you." He feels his eyes start to sting and fucking shit. This is not how this evening was supposed to go.  
"Eric I -" Jack pauses, glancing at the door as if Kent could come in at any second. "Eric I can't." Jack says finally. Eric can't bring himself to watch Jack leave, instead just focuses on the floor. He silently thanks god that the cameras hadn't been around as he sits back at his desk and continues typing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the infidelity is just jack and bitty kissing very briefly while jack is still in a relationship. jack leaves after that and nothing happens but just a warning.
> 
> anyways, lemme talk abt this au real quick.  
> 1st of all it will be about 3 chapters long. The plot is loosely based on the episode "Casino Night" and some events that take place after that. Also at some point i may write a prequel to this with more pining.  
> So Jack is Jim in this in that he's a salesman but this time he's the one with the mediocre bf. (Also jack and jim have some similar personality traits, no?)  
> Eric is Pam bc they are both sweet and adorable.  
> Kent is the Roy equivalent as previously mentioned. Not necessacarily terrible people not really people u wanna have as ur boyf.  
> Shitty is Michael except less shitty (haha). I just thought it made sense bc they're both p eccentric. Although Shitty probably wouldn't do 75% of the things Michael does.
> 
> Anyways. I'll update as soon as I can. Pls lmk any feedback u have and I hope u liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is dedicated to ao3 user skyhighfan :)))) <333
> 
>  
> 
> copy right thingy: a scene of this is taken p much directly from the office. the dialogue is probably pretty close but its from memory. but also i've seen that ep like a billion times (altho i dont remember which one it is) so it may end up being word for word

"What do I think of Eric?" Jack pauses, glancing away from the camera.   
"He's uh - we're really good friends. He's a " Jack clears his throat, feeling his cheeks heat up, "he's a great guy."   
There's a beat of silence, as if they're waiting for him to elaborate.   
"Is that all?" He asks, already getting up to leave the conference room where they film these little bits. They are by far, the worst part of Jack's day. They make him uncomfortable, to say the least. But he figures there's not much he can do about it.   
The director waves him out, engaged in a conversation with someone else Jack is supposed to pretend isn't there. 

 

"Oh, hi Larissa."  
Eric glances up when he hears Jack mention their boss' name. None of them really talk to her that much, so it's strange for her to be calling Jack.   
"That's actually -" Jack pauses, looking at Eric for a split second. Eric turns his attention back to his computer. "Do you mind if I call you back on my cell?"   
Jack hangs up, then walks into the hallway. Eric tries not to overthink that, which of course doesn't work and just results in him overthinking it even more.   
It seemed like Jack didn't want Eric to know whatever he was talking to Larissa about. Or maybe he just hadn't wanted the rest of the office to hear. Or maybe he's trying to get Eric fired for kissing him. Which Eric knows was extremely stupid, but neither of them had mentioned it, and things had gone relatively back to normal - so Eric assumed they were okay. But maybe not.   
Before Eric has time to list all the disastrous possibilities of Jack's phone call, he's back in the office and working at his desk like nothing even happened. 

 

Shitty exits his office dramatically, because he apparently can't do it any other way.   
"Today, is an extremely sad day." He says, clutching his hand to his chest. Everyone's already started to pack up, as it's 4:59. Jack pauses pushing his chair in when Shitty puts a hand on his shoulder.   
"Our very own Jack Zimmerman, is leaving us." Shitty says, pausing to hold back tears that aren't even there. "He 's moving on to the big city. Stamford, Connecticut."  
No one says anything, they just continue putting on their coats. Shitty doesn't seem to notice their lack of interest, just continues to wax poetic about Jack's work ethic and cheek bones.   
"Justin, Adam, I'm gonna need a party planned ASAP as soon as possible." Shitty says, as the pair start to head out. They both give him vaguely affirmative grunts.   
Shitty takes Jack by the shoulders, looking him straight on. "I'm going to miss you bro." He says, as if Jack is moving to the other side of the country.   
"I'm not leaving for two weeks." Jack says, gently breaking free of his grasp to get his bag from the floor.   
Shitty doesn't say anything, just nods solemnly and gives Jack's shoulder a pat. He goes back into his office, presumably to get his things. But it's also possible he'll put a movie on his computer and fall asleep.   
Eric had managed to pretend to be looking for something, to stall until Shitty was done with his heart warming speech.   
"So Stamford, huh?" He asks as Jack's on his way out.   
"Yeah, it's not much of a pay raise but -" Jack trails off, focusing on the jellybeans Eric keeps on his desk.   
"It'll be a nice change. Can't stay in Scranton forever, I guess."  
Jack just nods.   
Eric moves to get his coat, "See ya tomorrow, Jack." 

 

The next two weeks are the quickest of Eric's life. He keeps meaning to talk to Jack, to tell him how much their friendship means to him and how they should keep in touch and all that sappy bullshit. But he never does. He thinks he might do it at his going away party (a slightly pathetic but well intentioned affair) after he over hears Jack talking to Adam.   
"So, no Kent tonight?" Adam asks, taking a sip of beer that they're technically not supposed to have on company property.   
"We figured it'd be better to break it off than to try long distance." Jack says, giving no indication to how he feels about that. Eric figures that'd be a perfect time to talk to him, but he never works up the courage. Instead he stays in the corner, listening to Shitty ramble on about something Eric can't fully comprehend. 

Jack leaves and the world doesn't stop, which Eric thinks is a little rude. On his last day, Jack gives him an awkward hug, then gets pulled into one from Shitty that lasts a ridiculous amount of time.   
Jack leaves and Eric continues to answer phones and type out expense reports. He hangs out with Justin and Adam more, mostly listening to them argue over benign subjects but occasionally joining in to take one of their sides. It's nice, sometimes they'll even go get drinks together after work.   
The first few weeks Jack is gone, Eric finds himself still looking up from his desk. He doesn't know what he expects to see, but it's just an empty desk that no one has bothered to move into yet. So far it seems like they won't be rehiring anyone. Apparently they have enough salesmen and had been planning on downsizing anyway. Eric's not sure if he'd prefer to have someone there or leave it empty - a blatant reminder that somethings missing.   
Eventually, Eric stops looking up at Jack's (former) desk. He settles into a routine and is probably more productive than he has been in a while. He still finds ways to rescue himself from boredom (Solitaire has become his go to as of late) and Justin and Adam are really into office hockey. It's not a bad setup they have going, and Eric thinks - after 3 months of Jack being gone (not that he's counting) - that he was finally able to get his life back on track. 

 

Eric's about to leave when the phone rings. He debates letting it ring for a split second, it's only him and Johnson left in the office - so whoever's calling will probably be out of luck. But then he figures what the hell, it will be one less voicemail for him to listen to on Monday.   
"Samwell Paper Supply this is Eric, how can I help you out today?" He says, using his disgustingly cheery customer voice.   
"Hi."   
Eric recognizes Jack's voice immediately, "Oh my god, Jack. Hi."   
Eric's trying not to make this awkward. He hopes he doesn't sound as uncomfortable as he feels.   
"Hi Eric." Jack says. The two sit in silence  
"Are you -" Eric pauses, not sure what he was going to ask. "What time is it there?" He asks finally, wondering why Jack is calling so late.   
"We're in the same time zone, Eric." Jack says, trying to hide a laugh.   
"Oh right." Eric sits back down in his chair. "It just feels so far." He says it so quietly he's not sure Jack heard it.   
Jack lets out a soft laugh, "Yeah, it does."   
There's another silence.   
"I was just -"  
"So are you -"  
Both of them start at the same time.   
"You go first." Eric says, gripping the phone tighter than necessary.   
"I was just trying to call Johnson. I forgot his extension."   
"Oh, right." Of course Jack hadn't called just to talk to him. Eric definitely didn't wish he had.   
"Yeah so um - I'll just transfer you then. You'll probably have to leave a message I think he left a while ago."   
"Yeah I figured he wouldn't be there."   
Again, with the goddamned silence. Eric realizes he should have transferred Jack by now, but he can't get his hands to move.   
"Why are you there so late anyways?" Jack asks finally. Eric tells Jack how Shitty had decided to implement Movie Friday, in addition to their monthly Movie Monday to help get through movies faster.   
Jack laughs, "That sounds like him. We don't get movie anything over here."   
Eric smiles, "Guess you'll just have to come back."   
"Guess I will." 

 

"Jack?" Eric tightens his grip on the chair he's sitting in. He looks just past the camera, ignoring the various sets of eyes on him.   
"Jack is-" He catches himself. "was one of my favorite co-workers. I think we really worked well together."   
He doesn't wanna say anything else. Can't think of anything else to say that wouldn't make his ears turn pink.   
Finally, he tacks on, "I really miss having him here, that's for sure."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no excuse for how late (and short!) this is except that i hate this fic now but still wanted to finish it so. here, have some trash.

Eric looks up from his game of solitaire as Shitty exits his office (again, dramatically)   
"Holy fuck. The branch is closing."   
The office erupts into chaos, everyone blurting out questions at once.   
"Wait guys, guys," Eric says in the general direction of his co-workers, trying to get them to quiet down for at least a second.   
" _Which_ branch is closing, Shitty?"   
"The Stamford one, obviously."   
Everyone stares at Shitty, Eric's not looking at them but he's sure there's more than a couple eye rolls.   
"You couldn't have lead with that?" Justin asks, not really expecting an answer.   
Eric watches as the panic dies down, then pulls Shitty to the side.   
"So, what's gonna happen to the people there? Is anyone uh," Eric pauses, "is anyone coming here?"   
Shitty smiles at him, "I think a few people might be."   
For a second there's only the sound of keyboards clicking quietly, as they both stare at each other. Eric is almost 99% sure Shitty knows something. He's not sure if Shitty knows Eric and Jack kissed, or just that there's something going on. But he knows. That doesn't mean Eric's gonna admit anything to him.   
"Okay. Cool." He says, doing his best to remain passive.

 

Jack has been back for almost a full week and they've barely talked at all. And Eric fucking hates it. Occasionally, they'll cross paths in the break room, Jack will offer a "How are you?" and Eric will reply with "Good." And ask him the same back. Eric's at least 90% sure Jack's not intentionally ignoring him, but it sort of kind of feels like that.   
It's not like he expected Jack to come back, carrying flowers and declaring his love for Eric, but it would be nice to be able to get back to normal. Whatever their "normal" is now.   
Somehow, Eric finds the courage to corner Jack in the kitchen while he's drinking his (disgustingly boring) coffee. Eric sits down across from him at the small table, squeezed into an empty corner.   
Jack looks up from his phone, "Hey."  
Eric ignores him and gets straight to the point, "Jack this sucks." Jack opens his mouth like he's about to ask what "this" is. Eric keeps talking, "I know I made things really awkward I shouldn't have done that thing I did but I did and there's nothing we can do about it now. I just want things to go back to normal, like nothing ever happened.I miss being your friend."   
Jack stares at Eric, "You don't have to apologize for - "  
"Nope. Nope nope. Never happened." Eric interrupts.   
"Okay, but don't think I'll forget I was about to beat you in office hockey."  
Eric smiles and gets up from the table, "Please, Zimmerman. That was all part of the plan."

  
"I'm glad I got things worked out with Jack." Eric says pushing away the underlying feeling of disappointment. He really is glad they're friends again, but he can't help wanting - No, he stops himself, it doesn't matter. He's got one of his best friends back and that's all that matters. One of the producers asks him if he's happy with where their relationship is.  
"Yeah, of course. It may not be exactly the way I want it but -"   
Eric stops talking when Jack opens the door, Jack glances at the cameras then clears his throat, "Can I steal Eric for a sec?" He asks, a producer waves them away.   
Eric follows Jack out of the conference room then out of the office, "Sorry. I don't like talking in front of them."  
"It's fine." Eric says dismissively, "What's up?"   
Eric suspects Shitty might have asked them to work late and darted out of here before Eric could get mad at him.  
"I was just wondering if you wanted to go grab a bite to eat or something."  
Eric silently thanks god that he doesn't have to work late, he has an episode of Cutthroat Kitchen waiting on his DVR.   
"Yeah, sure let me just finish this interview." Eric starts to go back inside the office.  
"No, I meant like as -" Jack runs a hand through his hair.  
"Jack Zimmerman," Eric says, crossing his arms over his chest, "Are you asking me on a date?"  
Eric watches as Jack's cheeks turn pink, "Only if you want."  
There was probably more to that sentence, but Eric does it catch it because he's leaning forward to press his lips against Jack's. Quick and chaste, but quite possibly one of the best Eric has ever had.   
"You asshole." Eric says, smiling and holding on to Jack's arms. "Makin' me wait all this time."  
"Well I wasn't sure -" Jack starts, but Eric's lips are on his again.

3 months later

Shitty walks in to work to find the office filled with chatter instead of the normal, boring sound of keyboards clacking and phones ringing.   
"What's going on?" He asks no one in particular.   
"Jack and Eric are dating. And have been for three months. And didn't tell us." Justin answers, clutching his heart like he's been betrayed.  
Shitty turns to where Jack is standing in front of his desk, " _Bro._ " He says, before tackling him to the ground in a hug.

 

 


End file.
